


Someone Old, Someone New

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Former Flings, Jealousy, Self Esteem Issues, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: What happens when Egon’s ex-girlfriend from college shows up and his current girlfriend is Janine? Fireworks!





	Someone Old, Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fun I came up with. A one shot that takes place after the events of the Makeoverus Lotsabucks; Egon and Janine have been dating for three months.

It was mid-July in New York. The weather was unusually warm. Janine had bought a small fan to place near her desk since the Firehouse was too big for central air. 

But, the good news was that this was Friday. And almost lunch time. Egon and Janine had been dating for three months. They had a nice evening planned for tonight. Janine couldn’t wait; a night out with her man. And Egon usually spends the weekends at her place if they don’t have any appointments scheduled or lab projects in the works.

Peter was sitting at his desk, feet propped up on his desk, “reading” the latest issue of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, munching on a bowl of popcorn.

Winston and Ray were finishing up on giving Ecto-1 a badly needed tune up. Egon was in the lab, as usual.

The front door opened, a tall young woman with long, dark brown hair walked in. She was very graceful, her long locks flowing around her face. Her skin was lightly tanned, giving her a warm kissed by the sun look. She had hazel eyes and a beautiful figure, all the right curves in all the right places. She wore a thin, white button up blouse with a charcoal grey pencil skirt that hit just above the knee. She wore black stilettos. 

As she walked towards Janine’s desk, Winston and Ray straightened up, checking out the goddess. She approached the desk, Janine looking up from her typing.

“May I help you?” Janine asked, her Brooklyn accent thick as ever.

The woman gave her a stern look. “I need to see Dr. Egon Spengler.”

Janine’s eyebrow arched. “You ‘need’ to see him? About what?”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “It’s very important.”

Janine sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. “Dr. Spengler is quite busy at the moment. Why don’t you tell me the details and I’ll determine how important it is.”

Peter, hearing the bitter exchange between the two women, put down his reading material and walked around to Janine’s desk, his bowl of popcorn still in his hand.

“Gloria?” Peter asked.

The woman looked at Peter, a slight smile crossing her lips. “Peter Venkman, it’s been a long time.”

Ray took a closer look at the woman, then frowned. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

“What?” Winston asked.

“We know her from college,” Ray replied.

“One of Pete’s conquests?” Winston asked.

Ray looked at him. “No, Egon’s.”

“Oh shit!” Winston replied.

“So, What brings you in today?” Peter asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

“I’m in town for a conference,” the woman replied. “Today is the last day and I thought I’d drop by and see Egon, for old time’s sake.” She gave Janine a cool glance.

Janine slowly reached for the phone; she buzzed the lab. 

“Yes?” Egon answered. 

“You have a visitor,” Janine said coldly.

“Janine, I’m in the middle of something,” he replied sweetly.

“I’m afraid SHE insists,” Janine said, putting emphasis on ‘she.’

There was a silent moment that seemed to last forever. “I’ll be right down,” Egon finally responded.

The woman gave Janine a cold smile, satisfied with the fact that she got what she wanted.

Janine stood up and remained behind her desk. But she continued sizing the woman up with her trademark Brooklyn glare, usually reserved for Peter. She noticed the fine clothes the woman was dressed in; clearly the very best from Bloomingdales; Janine could’ve fit a small child in the purse the woman had, the Coach symbol easily visible. Her hair and makeup impeccable and perfume dominating the senses. Janine’s eyes continued to scan the woman, landing on the beautiful gold watch (definitely Micheal Kor’s) and yes, there is a wedding band on her hand, with a rock on the other ring that had to have been at least two carats.

The woman was scrutinizing Janine’s attire as well. She noticed the simple blouse and skirt outfit Janine was wearing. The high heels that had obviously been worn a while, the toes of the pumps were scuffed, and the heels worn. The gawdy jewelry made the woman’s nose wrinkle up; her hairstyle was a bit on the outrageous side and eye glasses looked like something out of a costume shop. The makeup, in her opinion, was too bold, especially the lipstick. “Nothing short of a cheap tramp,” she thought.

As Egon reached the bottom of the staircase, he had paled, having already recognized the woman. He cautiously stepped forward, extending his hand. 

But the woman stepped forward as well, throwing her arms around Egon’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Egon’s arms remained by his side as much as he could manage. 

“Oh Egon!” She screamed, a little too enthusiastically. “It’s great to see you after all this time! And you haven’t changed a bit! Still the gorgeous hunk of a man I remember!”

Janine’s face turned red almost instantaneously. Egon pulled away quickly and stepped behind Janine’s desk. He gently eased his arm around Janine’s waist, pulling her close to his side.

He cleared his throat. “Ahem, this is Gloria Jensen,” he said.

“Jensen-Williams now!” she interrupted, flashing her huge diamond in both Egon’s and Janine’s faces. 

Egon Continued, “We went to college together,” he explained.

“Oh, come now Egon. You and I did more than just ‘go to college together’,” she purred. 

Peter had slipped over next to Winston and Ray by this point. He had his butt leaned against the hood of Ecto-1, continuing to eat his bowl of popcorn, clearly enjoying himself. 

Winston and Ray were merely standing by the vehicle, wondering which woman was going to pounce first, and which one was going to need the most medical attention. 

Egon had blushed at this point. 

Gloria continued her shameless stroll down memory lane. She looked directly at Janine, saying, “I can’t take the credit for Egon losing his virginity in college, but I sure gave him an education.” She gave Janine a wicked grin.

Egon could feel Janine’s muscles in her body tense and twitch. Just as she was getting ready to say something, Egon jumped in.

“Gloria, this is Janine Melnitz, our secretary and my girlfriend.”

Gloria feigned a regretful look and extended her hand. “Oops! Sorry about earlier!”

Janine narrowed her eyes, her lips drawn into a tight line. She shook hands with Gloria, a very firm handshake, squeezing her fingers a little too tightly.

“No problem; I’m sure you make tons of mistakes all the time,” Janine said, her voice dripping with disdain. 

Gloria looked back at Egon, stepping forward to him a bit closer. She shook her head, causing her hair to toss back over her shoulder. She brushed her fingertips over Egon’s forearm. 

Egon’s other arm was still firmly around Janine’s waist.

“We should go out to dinner tonight,” Gloria said seductively.

Egon panicked, saying, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Janine stepped over in front of Egon, causing Gloria to step back, blocking her reach of him. 

“What Egon means is that WE would LOVE to but he and I already have plans, just the two of us,” Janine practically hissed.

“Oh, well, I meant the three of us,” Gloria said, trying to sound genuine.

Finally, Janine snapped.

“The Hell you did!” Janine shouted. “You’ve been pawing at him ever since he walked downstairs!”

Gloria acted shocked. “Oh, Janine..darling.. I didn’t mean anything by that. It’s just that Egon and I go way back. I’m sure you understand? I’m certain there must be guys you knew from your college days?”

Egon, in an attempt to keep the peace, stepped between the two women. 

“Actually, Janine went to community college,” he smiled, trying to make a positive point in Janine’s favor. 

Peter rolled his eyes; Ray and Winston just shook their heads.

Janine had noticed the looks on their faces. It was obvious Peter had known about this college fling of Egon’s. But she was starting to wonder if Ray knew, too?

Gloria’s expression became intensely smug. “Oh yes, I’m sure a clerical position only required a two year degree.”

That was it. Janine all but pushed past Egon. 

“Alright missy! I’ve had about enough! I may not have a PhD but I know more about life and about Egon than any fancy college degree could ever teach! You take your high class ass outta here!”

Realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Egon, Gloria figured she had tortured Janine enough.

“Very well. Egon, it’s great seeing you again.”

She turned to leave, noticing Peter, Ray and Winston. 

“Venkman, I wish I could say it was a pleasure seeing you again.” 

Peter just gave her a wry smile.

“Ray, you’re still so damn sweet!” Gloria said.

She stepped towards Winston, arching an eyebrow. “I haven’t met you!” She purred.

“Winston Zeddemore,” he said, offering her his hand.

Gloria shook his hand, her eyes taking in every muscle on his body, top to bottom.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll just call you on my next trip to New York?” She gave him a saucy smile.

Winston stepped back, allowing her to pass by. 

As Gloria closed the front door behind her, the guys visibly relaxed. 

Egon had once again placed his arm around Janine’s waist. After the door had closed, Janine pushed Egon’s arm away from around her, breaking free from his embrace. She stormed upstairs, quietly, too quietly.

Egon looked helplessly at the guys. Peter, Ray and Winston walked over to the desk.

“Damn man! That was brutal!” Winston said.

“I was sure Janine was gonna kill her!” Ray added.

“You’d better go up there, Big Guy,” Peter encouraged Egon. 

Egon nodded, then headed upstairs. He found Janine in the kitchen. She was cleaning up some dishes the guys had left from breakfast. She tends to clean when she’s upset.

Egon cautiously walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. Janine stopped washing dishes and stood still.

“Janine,” Egon spoke very softly. “I cannot begin to apologize for that. I had no idea she was even in town.”

Janine dried her hands with a hand towel, then replied, “I’m not upset at you, Egon. It’s me.”

Egon moved his hands to her shoulders, turning her around to face him. She had streaks of mascara running down her face, where she had been crying. She dabbed her face with the towel, trying to clean up the damage.

Egon took her hands in his. 

“Janine, please look at me,” he softly urged her.

She raised her head to look at him.

“What do you mean, it’s you?” Egon asked.

“I don’t deserve you. I mean, I don’t come from a well educated family. I’m the only one in my immediate family that went to college, for Christ’s sakes! And community college at that! I don’t wear chic clothes. And I’m sure your dad wouldn’t have approved of me! I mean, what the HELL are you doing with me?!”

Tears streamed down her face again.

Egon wiped her tears away with his fingers. He was still looking at Janine in the eyes, his heart overflowing with love for her.

“You come from a working class Brooklyn family, that’s true. But your parents worked hard to provide for you and your sister. I can’t say for your sister, but they did a fine job raising you. And the fact that you not only graduated high school, but you also pursued a degree beyond that! That’s highly commendable! So what if it was community college? You did it and graduated. That’s more than some people do. As for your wardrobe? I love your choice of clothes. You have a unique sense of style that reflects your unique personality. You have a heart of gold carefully protected with a layer of steel. You’re fiercely independent but also like a little help sometimes. And my father would not have approved of you, you’re right. But my father was an asshole and my mother truly adores you. Her opinion is all I care for anyway. I love you Janine. You keep me grounded. Do you honestly think Gloria would care? And if you didn’t notice, she’s married! Who knows how many times she’s cheated on him? She just married him for the power, money and prestige.”

Janine rolled her eyes, trying to look away. “Yeah, I couldn’t miss the diamond. She made damn sure of that.”

Egon’s fingertips touched her chin, silently urging her to look at him. When he had her undivided attention, he said, “I can’t promise you a ring that big but I will promise that, when the time comes, yours will reflect your unique, independent personality.”

Janine’s eyes widened in shock. She had never assumed that Egon had even thought about marriage. “Egon! Are you saying....?”

“Eventually, Yes,” Egon replied, smiling brightly.

Janine smiled. She looped her arm around Egon’s. “Come on, it’s time for lunch,” Janine said with a sassy grin. 

Egon looked at his watch, confused. “It’s just 11:15.”

“By the time we get to my place, it’ll be time,” Janine said with a purr to her voice.

A sinful look slowly spread across Egon’s face. “I’d like to start with dessert,” he said, arching an eyebrow.

They headed downstairs, Janine stopping long enough to grab her purse. Peter, Ray and Winston looked at the couple, eager to see if things between them were ok.

Egon put his hand on the small of Janine’s back, ushering her to the door. “Gentlemen, Janine and I are leaving for lunch.”

The others exchanged grins.

“What time are you coming back?” Peter asked with a smirk.

Egon and Janine stopped. He turned to face the other Busters. With a straight face, he replied, “Monday.”

With that, they turned and left.

Peter sported his classic Venkman smile. “Yeah, they’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Morgan, who I couldn’t write without her.


End file.
